Erika Ono
Erika Ono (小野 江梨花, Ono Erika), also known as Erika (エリカ, Erika), is a college student who works part-time at Maid Latte. Appearance Erika is a very attractive young teenager with curly auburn hair that is put up in a high ponytail with one loose curl in the middle of her face along with two curls framing each side and red eyes. She also has a curvaceous figure sporting a large bust who is also fairly tall and lean-built. She is usually seen wearing her maid outfit. During the summer vacation at Nagisa Tsuwamono's beach resort, Erika was seen wearing a blue swimsuit. Personality Erika is rather outspoken and has a tendency to eavesdrop and is described as having a “voice fetish”. She thinks that Misaki Ayuzawa is a strong person who picks up work quickly and claims that it doesn't feel like Misaki is younger than her. She is often very cheerful, sociable and friendly when at work. Erika treats the customers of Maid Latte very nicely and is quite good at volleyball, being very sportive and energetic. Often, Erika is proud of her bust size and she is a strong woman. Plot In Episode 16, Erika and the other Maid Latte employees are invited to Nagisa Tsuwamono's (Satsuki Hyōdō's sister) resort. During it, Erika and Takumi Usui joins the volley tournament along with Misaki Ayuzawa and Aoi Hyōdō. Both teams easily defeat their competition, earning them a face off at the final round. Finally, Misaki and Aoi wins the tournament as Takumi is injured during it. In Episode 18 and Episode 19 during the foot-man audition, Erika, Satsuki and Honoka watches the competition. In episode 24 Erika explains to Misaki that there is a customer of their café who's in love with her. And one time, he was talking so much again, and Erika was only half-listening, so whatever he said, she simply said yes. It turned out the customer was asking her if it's okay to go out on a date with her if ever he wins in the "sweets eating contest" the maid latte was going to hold, which is against Maid Latte policy. So, during the sweets contest organized by Maid Latte, Erika asks Misaki for help. Later, Satsuki and Erika devise a plan to keep Misaki's secret with a disguise after Hinata Shintani joins and wins the contest, wanting a photo with Misa-chan. In Episode 25, Matte Latte hosts a Fortune Telling Day, with Erika as the fortune teller. Erika reads Hinata's and Takumi's relationship with Misaki with the former “flat as a paper balloon” and the latter “incompatible like fire and water unless he tries harder”. It is hinted that she could be dating Ryūnosuke Kurosaki. Quotes *''"If you wish to pursue this relationship, you will have to face a great obstacle."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Anime Episode 25 *''"The two of you... Have no future together! I see fire and water in the crystal ball."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Anime Episode 25 Trivia *According to the character profile in the manga: **Erika's specialty is her sexiness. **Erika likes anything if it's fun. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Maid Latte Category:Participants of wedding